Scarlet again, but Knightwalker once
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: Sorry if the title sucks, I can't think of any better one. Just read to find out and update soon. Rated K
1. Prologue

_**Hey Peeps! I'm back for more!**_

_**This fan fiction is entitled…**_

"_**Scarlet Again, But Knightwalker Once"**_

_**Summary: Erza Knightwalker had joined Edolas Fairy Tail and was the very first SS-Class Mage there. Meanwhile, on Earth Land, Erza Scarlet became an SS-Class mage herself. Gonna stop here. Just read.**_

_**Inspiration/Credits: My classmate was a die-hard Erza fan, and he asked me to write a novel just about her. (Since he had no sense of writing :P how mean am I?) The result was this!**_

_**BTW: Just so you know, this is MY version and therefore it is NOT so closely related to the show.**_

_**-Prologue-**_

**Makarov saw the red-haired demoness approach the building (or rather, the tree). She seemed very angry, but, he can't see her face clearly. It was when she was a foot away he saw her face. She was smiling. Not a frightful sadistic smile, but a smile of pure pleasure and pride. She reached Fairy Tail's Building and looked straight at Makarov's eye. "I have come to ask you a favor," she said. The others noticed her sudden appearance and shuddered. Makarov motioned her to continue. Then her response was both shocking and surprising. "I have come to join your guild." People gasped. Lucy Ashley looked doubtful but Master Makarov was considering about this deeply. "Well," he slowly said. The others waited for his answer. "Well, I can't reject a strong mage like you, dear, but you have caused a lot of problems here lately…" The crowd released a sigh of relief. But he wasn't finished. "…And I am sure that the others would accept you, so…" People began shuffling their feet uneasily. "…So I think you can," Makarov finished. Erza Knightwalker smiled. Then, to every one's shock, (even Makarov's because what a doubtful and wise man he is) she hugged the old man. People then began welcoming their new member.**

**-Fairy Tail-**

**Meanwhile in Earthland, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Carla (Sharles when pronounced) and Wendy were eating on the same table. Natsu and Erza were discussing about Erza's SS-Class exam later. "Are you sure, Erza?" asked Happy. "I am," replied Erza with a smile. "Of course, Happy. Do you think she could fail that?" asked Natsu. Wendy and Carla were doubtful. "Too much confidence is bad, you know." said Carla in her matter-of-fact tone. Wendy nodded in agreement. Scarlet sure is tough, but there is a 1% chance that she might fail. Erza had no response to this, and quickly went outside the building. When she was turning the handle, the barmaid Mirajane wished her good luck.**

**Master Makarov was waiting for her outside.**

**-Counter Party-**

**Erza Knightwalker took the same SS-Class Exam.**

**-Counter Parts Return-**

_**I don't feel like explaining what happened to their exams, but here's a note: they both passed and became an official SS-Class Mage each.**_


	2. Journey to Eathunei

**_Forgot to add disclaiming, sorry… But hey! I hired a cute, blonde celestial mage to do it for me! (at the sake of her rent! :P)_**

**_Lucy: Hi there!_**

**_Me: Thanks for filling in, Lu._**

**_Lucy: No prob. I like the reward 1,000 jewel just for disclaiming._**

**_Me: Wait… "just for disclaiming"? Was that what's written on the paper?_**

**_Lucy: Yeah, why? *horrified*_**

**_Me: *laughs head off* Kidding!_**

**_Lucy: *shudder* What if I don't do it?_**

**_Me: No rent._**

**_Lucy: Lisanna Strauss (wait… that seems familiar) doesn't own Fairy Tail. NOW YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!_**

**_Me: Here's the 1-thou jewel. *gives jewel to Lucy then runs*_**

**_Lucy: COME BACK HERE, I'm not done with you yet! (B.T.W., thanks for the thou)_**

**_Me: YEEEWAH! *Lucy gets one of her celestial spirit keys out*_**

**_Lucy: *gets the key that summons Virgo* Gate of the maiden, I open thee… VIRGO!_**

**_Virgo: Yes my mistress?_**

**_Lucy: Capture that woman *points to me* and then bring her alive here._**

**_Virgo: As you wish._**

**_Me: VIRGO! NOT HER! YEREEEWAHHAAAAAHHH!_**

**-****Fairy Tail-**

**Erza Scarlet was drinking coffee one week after her SS-Class exam in the building when she overheard Natsu say to Wendy, "Hey Wendy, have you heard? There's another parallel universe aside from Edolas!" Wendy was shocked. "What is it?" "Eathunei," Natsu answered. "Look here," he added then pointed to the Quest Board. A notice was pinned on it. It said:**

**"****Dear Interested One,**

**We would like an SS-Class Mage from any guild to go to Eathunei (another parallel universe) and get our dear Princess Naïve back. Reward is 500,000 jewel.**

**People of Degeras **

**From Earth Land," **

**When Wendy finished reading, Erza came up to her and got the note. She then handed it to Mirajane and said "I'll take this quest," Mira was concerned for her safety since it was nothing like Edolas, and unknown if it even exists. But Erza told her that she could do it.**

**-Fairy Tail-**

**Erza saw the notice.**

**"****Dear Interested One,**

**We would like an SS-Class Mage from any guild to go to Eathunei (another parallel universe and get our dear Princess Naïve back. Reward is 500,000 jewel.**

**People of Degeras **

**From Edolas," **

**"****An SS-Class Quest involving Eathunei? You gotta be kidding me!" said Lucy Ashley one day to Erza Knightwalker. Knightwalker replied in a firm tone, "I never kid." Seeing that she was ready for it, Mira allowed her to go to that quest. "An SS-Class Quest involving Eathunei?" she repeated. Erza sighed deeply and went out to pack. "I'll be going," she said.**

**While in the train to Degeras, Erza Knightwalker remembered her counterpart. "Scarlet," she muttered. It was late that night and people were asleep. She remembered Lucy's question…**

**"****_How are YOU going to get there?" asked Ashley. Erza pointed to the note. It said on the bottom that they will manage the transportation to Eathunei. But Lucy still has doubts…_**

**Erza looked out the window. Huh. Eathunei…**

**-Fairy Tail-**

**Erza Scarlet reached Degeras by sun rise. She was alone in this mission. She headed straight to the palace. The Royal Guards brought her to the king.**

**"****I see," said the King when Erza finished her story. "Bring her to the Royal Teleporter Room." he paged the guards. The guards led Erza to a small room with a sort-of light in it. The guard pushed Erza into the light.**

**The view swirled around her. Then the view became steady again. Before she knew it, She was in Eathunei.**

**_Sorry for the short chapters_**


End file.
